Lorenzo Toro
Lorenzo, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, is a student at Berry High. He is first seen in Class Act, Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Lorenzo has brown eyes, short black hair and tan skin. He wears a black and white hooded cardigan over a gray shirt. Personality As Skye puts it, Lorenzo isn't evil. He is just disastrously irresponsible. Chapters High School Story Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 1: New Days * Chapter 3: Love's a Game * Chapter 11: Couldn't Miss It * Chapter 14: All the World's a Stage Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 2: Let The Race Begin * Chapter 3: Debate Drama * Chapter 4: Piece of Cake * Chapter 5: All For One, and One For All * Chapter 9: Winter Wonderful * Chapter 10: Cats and Candidates * Chapter 11: If You Can't Beat 'em, Join 'em * Chapter 12: Planting New Seeds (Mentioned) * Chapter 14: Be My Valentine * Chapter 15: New Roots Class Act, Book 3 *Chapter 1: O' Brave New World (Mentioned) *Chapter 5: Cold Feet Relationships Your Twin Your Twin is a friend of Lorenzo. They are members of Berry High's football team. He/she is the last ex of his girlfriend Amber. Amber Hutchinson Amber is his girlfriend. He takes her to see The Enchanted Kingdom on their date night, although he admits to not understanding any of it. After the play, he plans to get a gym session in. In Book 2, she supports him for his run for student body president. In Chapter 5, even though he wants to dance along with Rory's flash mob, she has to stop him. However, she can't stop him from joining your twin's foam pool noodle fight. In Chapter 9, she films how he intervenes when a kitten scares Mia's horse Buttercup and the video goes viral. In Chapter 10, they celebrate their four-month anniversary and invite the whole school to celebrate. Your Character and friends overhear them arguing and it is revealed that the male kitten is owned by Amber and that it was her idea to release him in front of the carriage. Gallery Other Looks Lorenzo Football Uniform.PNG|Football Uniform HSSCABk2_Lorenzo_Vote_For_Me_Shirt.png|Campaign T-Shirt Miscellaneous Election Forecast as of CA,BK 2, Ch. 2.png|Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 2 ElectionForecastinCABK2Ch.3.png|Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 3 ElectionForecastasofCh.5ofCABK2.png|One version of election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch.5 AlternateElectionForecastwithMaleTwinandFemaleRory.jpg|Second Version of Election Forecast CABK2ElectionforecastasofCh.9.png|Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 9 CABK2ElectionforecastasofCh.12?.png|Election forecast as of (possibly) CA, BK 2, Ch. 12 CABK2ElectionforecastasofCh.13.png|Election forecast as of CA, BK 2, Ch. 13 Save the Planat Gold paperweight in CA, BK 2, Ch. 14.png|Gift to President from Lorenzo and Amber Trivia *In Class Act, Book 2, Chapter 2, he runs for student body president. Whether he is surprised to be called first at the assembly or surprised that he's running for office period is up to interpretation. He currently doesn't have a platform. **In the same chapter, his last name was revealed to be Toro, which is Spanish for Bull. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Jocks Category:Antagonists Category:Bullies Category:Big Bads